


sgetober shorts

by tagatha_sge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge
Summary: a collection of shorts inspired by the sgetober prompts from @snail_jam.sge on instagrami'll be updating the tags as i upload new chapters :)
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. flowerground

you never really understand how beautiful someone is until they’re surrounded by bioluminescent flowers. 

at least that’s how tedros felt as he moved through the flowerground, situated next to the love of his- i mean agatha. 

that morning, the top 20 evers were called to meet in the clearing for a special field trip to camelot. tedros loathed this idea, knowing full and well that the kingdom was slowly going to shit and everyone would ask him a million questions about it. 

but now, gliding down the hibiscus line through glittering blue trees, tedros decided that coming wasn’t so bad. beside him, agatha bit into a cornflower blue muffin, quietly talking to the blond everboy on her right. while he was trying to hear what they were talking about, a bluebird landed on his shoulder and sang loudly into his ear. he swatted at it, the bird eying him warily before flitting away to sit on an evergirl’s head. 

“are you ready for the- oh hi tedros,” agatha said, and tedros noticed that he had been staring. a soft smile graced her lips and her dark eyes shone in the tunnel of glowing flowers.

god he was in love.

“hi,” he said quickly.  _ real profound, tedros _ . “are you two excited to go to camelot?” agatha didn’t say anything. tedros felt stupid.

“i’m excited to go,” the everboy said, breaking the silence. tedros remembered his name was henry. “i’ve never been to camelot before so i don’t know what to expect but if it’s anything like the fairytales i will cry.”

“it’s not that amazing,” tedros stated flatly. “if growing up there taught me anything, it’s that nothing is as amazing as it seems in the fairytales. i’d keep your expectations low—“ the vines hit a sharp turn that flung the three of them around, agatha bracing for impact as the boys on either side of her thrashed in their harnesses. her muffin was crushed. 

as the swinging died down, bright sunlight began to fill the tunnel. “as i was saying, don’t get your hopes up it’s not that—“ he stopped himself short, following agatha and henry’s eyes up to the vision in front of them. the stark white castle stood bright in the cool morning sun, regal and majestic as if it was printed on a page of a storybook. 

“shit”

the word left his mouth before tedros could stop them. a loud screech yelled out from ahead and frightened a gaggle of evergirls who sat nearby. 

“no swearing on the flowerground! violator will be stripped of his clothes,” a large bird screamed, multiple flying over to tedros and pulling at his uniform. agatha tried to help, slapping them away which caused a second siren to start blaring and a new group of birds pulled at her dress. henry screamed. another siren and collection of birds.

as the train descended and let the student’s out of it’s grip, tedros, agatha, and henry fell onto the stone path beneath them, all disheveled and barely clothed from the swarm of pissed-off birds. 

“welcome to camelot,” tedros said weakly before his knees buckled, his body falling limp in the arms of agatha and henry.

this would be a memorable trip.


	2. fingerglow

her room was pitch black when she woke from her restless slumber. a small beam of light shed from the barely visible moon and casted steely shadows on her sheets. agatha tossed and turned under the deep blue fabric, her eyes locking shut but she didn’t sleep. she couldn’t.

nightmares were always agatha’s downfall; she’d had them ever since she was a child, often when she was alone while her mother was gone for a serious case. they usually contained similar themes: thunder, a tall man made of shadows, and darkness. as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was terrified of the dark.

after nearly half an hour of thrashing, agatha considered that she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. unsheathing herself from the covers, she set her bare feet on the chilled tile floors and began her search for a light source. she quickly found the candelabra that was always on her nightstand, but struggled to grab hold of the matchbox that she believed sat nearby. her fingers brushed against a crumpled cardboard box and fumbled it into the thin moonbeam. as she slid the top off of the box, a memory flooded her head. it was empty. she had thrown them all in the lake the day before. 

scampering around her room in search of another box. she felt her hand burn against her thigh. her index finger glowed a dim gold over her emerald nightgown. agatha lifted it and closed her eyes, feeling it grow brighter and brighter until it filled almost the entire room. a smile held steady on her lips as she walked towards the door, slowly turning the handle and pushing it until she was in the vast hallway.

camelot's castle was eerie at night, and agatha could have sworn she felt the spirits of kings and queens of old flitting around her as she crept along an ornate rug. her body moved in a direction she didn’t understand, the glowing finger seeming to lead her way across spacious landings and past french-doored verandas. 

when she finally stopped, she looked up at the pure white doors, each one scratched at the bottom, presumably gifts from reaper. it took a moment for her to realize what this place was and her expression softened when she did. 

tedros’ room.

she rapped her unlit hand on the slightly chipped paint, the wood hard underneath her knuckle. it’s echo made her jump but soon a response rang out from the other side.

“come in”

agatha obeyed and pushed on the door slightly, warm light hitting her skin as she stepped inside. tedros sat under the covers, glasses gingerly sitting atop his crooked nose. firelight lit up his bare chest, his deep scar barely visible. a book laid open on his lap but agatha didn’t know what it could be.

“bad nightmare?” he said, rubbing the spot on the sheets next to him.

agatha nodded. “the worst,” she answered, already walking towards the canopied bed. as soon as her body fell on the maroon sheets, a warm hand rested on her hip, pulling her into an embrace. tedros used his free hand to close the book and take his glasses off, focusing his gaze on the princess he was holding.

“you’re a vision in green, you know. also i’m sorry i couldn’t be there with you,” he said softly. agatha looked up and placed a small kiss on his stubbled cheek before laying her head on his bare shoulder once more, her eyes locked on his. deep brown and bright blue.

“i still don’t understand why we can’t sleep in the same room,” she pondered, fiddling with the loose curls that sat below tedros’ ear.

“they must want to protect the sanctity of the benefits that come with marriage,” he mused, his silvery accent warming agatha’s chest.

she laughed. “titty.”

“you’re a child,” he said quickly, “but i’m glad you came to see me. i’ve missed you dearly.” his hand came up and cupped her jaw, their faces poised for a kiss.

“me too. thank you for everything, ted. i love you more than you could ever know in that tiny brain of yours.” agatha moved slightly and let their lips touch for a moment. though short, she felt comfortable for the first time in a while.

“oh so we have nicknames now?” tedros cocked a smirk.

“shut up. forget i said that.”

there was silence.

“i love you too aggie. to the ends of the world and back.”

her eyes finally closed, her body cradled in love and warmth. the spirits blew out the candles and watched agatha’s glow fade back into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry dancing in the moonlight this might be my favorite thing i’ve ever written. i hope y’all like it too :)


End file.
